


Lost His Way

by dickyoongi



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickyoongi/pseuds/dickyoongi
Summary: "god lance, you seriously have to show me this allusive boy that's got you wrapped around his little finger""pidge!" lance pouted, "im not wrapped around his finger.""oh, sorry that's right. you aren't even friends with him, so how you could possibly be whipped by this random stranger?" pidge glance up at lance through her glasses, "you were going to say something like this, right?""no."yes."look, i just.. i think he has weird hair okay." an au that no one needed.lance has been obsessed with keith for two years or something like that.lance doesnt know his nameand then he steals keith's phonebecause friendship.





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a prologue
> 
> from keiths pov
> 
> his past?
> 
> the prologue is formatted differently from the rest of the story
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy?

**prolouge**  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

keith walked through the halls quickly,

his eyes casted downward, a frown on his face.

everyone around him stared, their hushed whispers reaching his ears.

"is that him?"

"is that the gay?"

"fucking fag."

"trash."

"worthless queer, wonder how many people he's molested here."

keith choked back a cry

tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes

he didn't want this

he never wanted this

it was all because of HIM.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

keith hated school

everyone resented him

he regretted doing anything that might have made people think he was gay

he wished he was straight

he wished he could be happy

be normal

keith moved in the tenth grade

two months after the incident

he had hid his peers hatred towards him from his parents

his adoptive parents

when they finally found out two months later

they were anything but supportive

they were just like the students

they grimaced at the thought of having a queer son

they left him

all alone

keith was transferred to an orphanage

forced to wait until the day he turned eighteen, so he could live on his own

at his new school he laid low

he built up his walls

became a nobody

he went unnoticed by all

he liked it

no one to judge him

it was peaceful.

...

but maybe

just maybe

there's someone who actually did noticed him

noticed him more than they themselves wished they had

maybe they saw past keiths cold facade

they saw the poor boy tearing himself up from the inside

the loneliness and sorrow

maybe they saw it all

maybe they wished to help the broken boy

who lost his way.


	2. mullet boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically lance is a stalker  
> and lance's friends wanna know the victim ;)
> 
>  
> 
> and then laser tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy?

chapter 1: mullet boy

**lance**  
_junior year | present_  
_period 1_

lance stared unwaveringly, his eyes trailing along the figure seated ahead of him.

he pursed his lips, _you haven't even talked to him before lance, stop acting like a stalker._

the tan boy shook his head, forcing his eyes to move past the shorter male and pay attention to the teacher.

he really tried his hardest, but keeping his eyes off the boy in front of him was really an impossible task. every small shift in position, wave of coiffed hair, tap of his foot, they all drawled lances eyes right to him.

lance wishes he wasn't as aware of the boy as was, he really did.

he's tried flirting with every passing girl and boy. flouncing his moves, and throwing them a line or two, but none of them intrigued lance the way the boy in all black did.

lance could be considered what some people would call 'popular'.

he couldn't help it. he was naturally friendly, people gravitated themselves toward him. he had this aura that just screamed- well lance.

he always wore bright colors, his close-cropped hair always combed, giving it this fluffy look. he always had a smile on his face.

_even if it was fake._

the bell rang, signaling the end of class. lance tore his eyes away from the back of the boys head as he ran out of the room.

_you ended up staring for the whole class again, creep._

lance gathered his stuff with a sigh, and trudged to his next class

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_period 2_

"it happened again." lance exhaled throwing his stuff onto the shared desk.

"god lance, you seriously have to show me this allusive boy that's got you wrapped around his little finger"

"pidge!" lance pouted, "im not wrapped around his finger."

"oh, sorry that's right. you aren't even friends with him, so how you could possibly be whipped by this random stranger?" pidge glance up at lance through her glasses, "you were going to say something like this, right?"

"no."

_yes._

"look, i just.. i think he has weird hair okay." lance threw his hands in the air, completely ignoring the fact about him giving clues to this mystery man, "i mean seriously who has a mullet at this day and age."

pidge let out a laugh, "he has- _a mullet?_ "

"who has a mullet?" joined a new voice, sitting backwards in the chair in front of them.

"no one-"

"hunk, get this, lances obsession, of like two years, has a mullet."

"there's a person that goes to our school that has a mullet?"

"no- no there isn't-"

"apparently." pidge answered, ignoring lance.

the three sat in silence for a few seconds, hunk and pidge exchanging a few looks before wordlessly turning to lance, a sparkle in their eyes.

lances eyes practically bulged out of socket, "no. no- you are not meeting him- never in a million years."

"come on, please."

"no."

"why not." they whined in unison.

lance sighed loudly, "listen, i myself haven't even said a word to him, he doesn't even know i exist, even if i wanted to introduce you to him, i couldn't."

hunk furrowed his brows, "that's sad."

"exactl-hey!"

"i knew you weren't very close to him-- but to this extend." pidge shook her head. "you my friend, need to get a grip."

"yeah, i mean what's going to happen when you actually have contact with him, are you just going to fall into a coma?"

lance glared at his friends. "that's why i don't plan on having any contact with him."

the teacher walked in the room and hunk turned around in his seat, "lance you gotta face him some day."

"i know."

_i would love to be able to talk and laugh with him, but something tells me he thinks otherwise._

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_lunch_

lance glanced at his table, filled half with people he didn't even know, half close friends. he sighed and marched over to his seat next to shiro and pidge. as he arrived multiple people from the dining surface greeted him, watching him as he sat down.

they were waiting for him to smile back at them.

he mentally groaned and flashed them his teeth. "hey- guys."

lances pulled at the collar of his shirt and glanced at the peaceful boy in the corner, sitting in the same seat as always.

"oh em gee, i like, love your shirt lance." some girl from across the table giggled.

lances eyes darted to her, "thanks." he said briskly, flashing her a cocky smile before going back to looking at the short boy reaching for a book from his bag.

lance scowled, _he's barely touched his food._

"what is he staring at?" people from his table went to follow his line of sight.

pidge acted quickly and elbowed him hard in the stomach, he let out a gasp of pain and turned to glare at her. "lance you should eat."

_you were staring again._

lance grabbed at his side, "yeah, i should."

lance sat quietly for the rest of lunch. trying his best not to continuously stare, joining in the conversation whenever they mentioned him or asked him a question.

by the end of the lunch he was genuinely tired, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his warm bed at home.

he finished throwing away his tray and waited for his four friends to follow in his suit.

"so lance, was that-"

"yes pidge." he replied monotonously, already knowing what she was going to ask.

a few moments of silence followed, "he's cute."

lance instantly turned to glare at her, fight a blush, but just when lance opened his mouth to retort allura cut in from the side, "who's cute?"

hunk gasped a giddy smile appearing on his face, "are you guys talking about mullet boy?"

"mullet boy?" shiro asked.

pidge let out a small scream, moving her hands in a fangirl way, causing both shiro and allura to jump back in surprise, "so you know how lance has been obsessed with some boy for who knows how long."

they both each other warily, "yeah.."

"well, we were recently informed that this kid has a mullet."

"a mulwhat- who even has those things now a days? lance is this tru-"

_why do we only ever talk about me when something like this comes up._

"can we just drop it?" he muttered, stomping off to his next class.

"what's got his panties in a twist?"

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_period 4_

lance didn't have any other classes with keith on first blocks. **[a/n: i don't know if all schools do this but our school we have black one and block two where we have different classes on both days]**

thankfully.

this 'obsession' of his wasn't the best thing for his school studies.

unfortunately this class happened to be the most boring of all in his opinion, math.

he didn't understand it, nor did he feel like it was a necessity for his future. yet he still tried to get good grades, despite being one of the biggest procrastinators ever. it was mainly because he didn't want to yelled at by his ma.

don't get him wrong, his mom is a super nice lady, but when she gets angry- she gets angry. not a lot angers her though, so he just has to try his best to keep her happy. which he has no problem with, he loves her a lot.

he could be considered a mamas boy if you will.

lance smiled thinking of his mother, efficiently blocking out the flat voice of the teacher.

when the bell rang an hour later he nearly fell out of his seat. he looked around to see if anyone caught it and sighed in relief when no one commented on it.

lance grabbed his cluster of stuff and threw it into his book bag with a quick swipe of his arm across his desk. he hiked it onto his shoulders and pushed through the crowd of people.

"hey lance!" various people greeted him as he walked down the hallway, he sent them all a forced- enthusiastic 'hiya' and continued walking.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_period 5 | end of the day_

lance also autopiloted it through his last period. only catching himself think of mullet boy twice, although they were quite long segments of thought.

he wondered about what his voice might sound like.

_the boy never talks_

along with, what his name might be.

_maybe brett? he looked like a brett._

it was quite depressing actually, that he never learned the boy's name. teachers never asked him for answers and friends never called out to him. so naturally lance wouldn't know, but you'd figure after two years he might hear something.

it brought a frown to lances face every time he thought about it.

an hour later the bell rang, and lance couldn't be happier. he quickly gathered all his stuff and rushed to the door as if there was a fire erupting behind him.

the sound of a his steps were blocked out by the loud chatter as everyone pushed through the halls to get to their destination.

he was rushing to meet with his friends at their local cafe. they all met up every friday right after school. the cafe was within a five minute walking distance of an arcade.

the arcade was one of lances favorite places, it's where he had met pidge and shiro.

lance smiled at the memory and scouted ahead for anyone he knew. his eyes locked onto his target and made his way towards his childhood friend, "hunk, mi amigo!" he cheered wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"oh. hey lance!"

"ready to go play some laser tag?"

"you know it."

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_after school_

lance, pidge, allura, and a six other people he didn't know gathered around in a circle. their hands were on their knees and they all leaned their upper bodies towards the center.

"alright so, what's the game plan?" a random boy with purple dyed hair asked, his eyes glancing around to meet everyone else's.

lance immediately shared his thoughts, "we should rush them, they won't see it coming."

"no."

lance let his shoulders drop.

_well then._

his team continued to make plans, getting cut off by the loud starting count down. "all players get into position, the game will be starting in 10.. 9.. 8"

lance quickly glanced between his allies as they jogged off to where they needed to go.

"4"

lance shrugged and stalked off behind a pillar, catching sight of hunk looking over a ledge. he brought the gun up to his chest, lining up his sights.

"2.. 1" his grip on the gun front tightened. "start."

the finger on the trigger flexed repeatedly, sending invisible bullets towards his opponents chest. loud beeps and red lights lit up the protective piece.

hunk looked around. his eyes settled on his long legged friend. lance smirked, waving his gun in the air and turning to sprinting away. "LANCE!"

lance looked down at the screen of the gun,

_hot babe_  
7 hits  
0 kills  
10 lives

he smirked, _now hunk only has 3 lives, sucker._

his cocky celebration festival was short lived, his chest wear beeping loudly cutting him off. he rapidly jumped behind a box, and frowned when the sounds continued. lance began to freak out, and nearly tripping to get behind a large wall.

a red light lit up his peripheral vision. "you have been eliminated." 

_hot babe_  
you have been shot by _#nodad_  
you lose.

lance groaned loudly, "shit." his hands came up and roughly pulled at his hair. suddenly he heard a chuckle, his ears perked at the noise.

"yes!" the voice cheered quietly.

lance tilted his head in wonderment, his feet carrying him towards the breathy voice.

just as he was about to turn the corner where the boy sat, a loud automated voice announced on the over head, "blue team you suck, red wins!"

"fuckin kidding me."

lance rushed back to the score board, he found out his team sucked ass. lance, having died first, got second to last on his own team, only two hits off the person ahead of him. the rest of the places up till first we're only separated by a few points or so. in first, there was the screen user '#fordad' with the only 4 kills of the entire team and 26 hits.

_allura, why must you always use that name?_

the other team didnt to well either, in fact, the only reason they seemed to have won was because of the first place user, '#nodad'. nodad had gotten 7 kills and 78 hits, dealing 85% of the damage of his team. 

we have a badass in the room i see.

Lance grunted, "if only i hadn't died."

"lance, that's kinda the point of the game."

"shut it pidge."

"its true though."

lance grumbled a reply, not even knowing what he said himself. his were eyes set in a permanent scowl as he took of he game gear. his arms crossed over his chest as soon as he returned it.

"sore loser."

"AM NOT!"

pidge raised her eye brows at him, "whatever you say."

_fucking bitch._

lance rolled his eyes at his friends lies, and began to stomp his way to the door.

"why does it always end like this?"

"because lance can never win."

"if he doesn't like losing so much, then maybe he should try to get good."

_get good he says_

"yeah, that nodad kid, he knew what he was doing."

"i bet he doesn't even know what losing is."

"FUCK YOU #NODAD!"

"here we go again."

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2300ish
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING ;)


	3. family shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet lance and all of his siblings :)  
> theres alot
> 
> ill put a chart of all their ages and names at the end..  
> you'll need it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the first half of this is lance 
> 
> keith does come in around half way
> 
>  
> 
> sorry, it's kinda fast paced here?  
> i wrote this two weeks ago at four in the morning  
> LOL ME

chapter 2: family shopping trip

**lance**  
_saturday_  
_9:02am_

lance, believe it or not, had an extremely large family. 

his mother and father gave birth to all nine of the mcclain family successors. he being the second oldest and one of the only three males of the bunch.

with such a big group of people living in one house, being woken up so early in the morning should have become a normal occurrence. yet lance can't seem to hold back the annoyed curses and groans that slip out of his mouth whenever he finds a four year old bouncing excitedly on his back.

"lanny!" a voice whines in his ear, knees digging into his back.

"lannnny~" it calls again.

lance shoved his face further into the pillow in reply, hoping they'd get his silent message.

unfortunately they don't, in fact, the body on top of him stands up and begins jumping as hard as he can, making his voice waver, "wake u-u-u-up"

_one saturday, just one saturday_

lance sighs in pain and frustration rolling over, shoving the younger off him in the process, "fucking shit, leo get your fat ass off me."

"lance!" leo cheers.

lance looks at him through squinted eyes, his scowl fading as he sees the bright smile lit upon his brothers face. the youngers much lighter hair, compared to lance at least, pushed in every direction and grey-blue eyes staring straight at him.

_dammit why am i such a softie?_

leo leans in towards lance, "lance guess what," he whispers.

lance gives up and smiles at his antics, playing along, "what?"

"family shopping trip."

lance nearly freezes in his spot. he blinks a few times before a large smile breaks out on his face. he bolts upright so fast he has to stop and hold his head in his hands for a moment.

"lancey, come on!" the young child exclaimed trying to pulling his brother out of bed. lance complied, extremely eager himself.

he picks leo up and twirls him around, "well lee, when are we going?" he asked placing a peck on his nose.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

lance  
9:47am

family shopping trips were one of lances favorite times of every month. all family under the age of 15 in his household is home schooled. so, it was one of the only times his youngest siblings ever got to go out and into the world.

they always got excited by everything. everything.

three months ago his sisters, lexi and libby, saw a squirrel for the first time. they ended up running away together hand and hand after the small creature.

his parents had to call the fire department to get them down from a tree that day.

lance smiled at the memory as he stared at the window. he was one of the only two mcclain's that wasn't home schooled, the other one being his older sister leah.

lance was probably the reason the rest of the children weren't aloud to get out much, he wasn't exactly the most obedient child.

_i didn't mean to bite that teacher._

_she shouldn't have pointed her boney fingers within snapping distance._

three minutes later the car arrived at its destination, the mall. suddenly the whole car shook with excitement, almost as if upon the sight of the building a switch that had been keeping them quiet had been flipped.

"alright, mis niños!" lances mother exclaimed turning around to look at her little ducklings. everyone instantly shut there mouths, remembering the times she'd taken the back home from not listening.

"we are all sticking together, i have a few stores i need to visit first but-" groans sounded throughout the car cutting her off. she scowled but continued, "but, then i will allow you all to chose of few of your own, okay?"

cheer erupted throughout the car in reply, lances mother smiled, "alright, lets go!"

_this is where is gets interesting._

lance smirked as he stayed in his seat, already enjoying the show.

all his siblings where pushing and shoving to get out of the car. lexi pulling on her twin Libby out of the door way by the hair.

lucas grabbing onto louise's leg, holding her in place.

lynn sitting on top of lauren, tickling her until she said sorry for biting her arm.

"aren't you coming lancey?" lance glanced over to leo, who's head was tilted and eyebrows were furrowed.

lance ruffled his light brown hair, "of course, but i think i'll let everyone else get out first."

"oh." the younger boy pouted, looking out at his siblings longingly.

lance sighed, "oh fine, come on." he grabbed the youngest hand and made his way into battle.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_10:17am_

eventually the family made it inside. after a lot of fighting, and cleaning up the aftermath of the fight.

the smallest children's faces has the biggest smiles on them, lance worried that they may need ice packs for their cheeks later.

they went from store to store, laughing so hard there sides began to hurt.

after about two hours of constant shopping the group decided to wander into the food court. smells of every country floated about in the air, and lances nose scrunched up at the mix of flavors.

after a bit a looking around lauren, the youngest girl of the family shouted catching the attention of many passer-by. 

"theres a mirror on the ceiling!"

"woah!"

"how'd they get it up there?"

"what if it falls on us?"

"oh my god, mom we gotta get out outta here!"

"they're trying to kill us!"

"who's they?"

silence falls upon the gathering of terrified children.

lance smirked, deciding to add into the conversation, "aliens."

all the kids went silent again. they all glanced at each other and turned towards their mother, "mom we have to leave, now."

"niños, lance is only joking, there's no such thing as aliens."

"yes there is, the scientists call them galra."

"galra?"

"yeah right lanny, aliens would have cool names, they wouldn't sound like some sort of furry."

"come on guys," lucas sighed, gathering his siblings, "god lancey at least try to make your lie believable."

lance stared at the retreating figures of his siblings.

_maybe they aren't as naive as i thought._

lance shrugged and decided to go his own way, needing a little time away from his so called family anyway.

he rarely went to the mall by himself, mainly because he didn't really feel like running into anyone he knew from school.

_i can barely handle them in school._

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_11:29am_

lance could barely breathe. his heart was pounding erratically in his chest, so intense the sound reached his ears. his hair was a disheveled mess, it stuck to his forehead in the most uncomfortable way. he had sweat dripping down the side of his face, it collected at his chin and dribbled off.

lance let out a shaky breath, "fuck."

he brought his right hand up to push back his hair, the other hand clutched at a foreign object.

"fuck."

_why did you do that lance?_

_why did you take his phone?_

lance began to pace, thinking back to what had just happened;

_he wondered into the music store, hoping to find his favorite bands new album._

lance shook his head and furrowed his brows; he had to be honest with himself;

_he wondered around, utterly lost in the large mall, looking for his family._

_when suddenly he saw an extremely familiar boy standing in line at the check out of a music store._

_it was him, he'd recognize that mullet anywhere._

_his heart nearly died, he had to pat his chest a few times to get it working again._

_lance absentmindedly stumbled into the store, his stare directed at mullet man the whole time._

_**fucking creep.** _

_the boy was next in line, he had four albums of which lance never heard of in his hands. he has on a abnormally tight black shirt that made lance force his eyes away before he started drooling. he stepped up to the counter and place his stuff carefully on top of it._

_the boy placed his phone on the counter and turned to reach into another of his multiple bags, most likely looking for his wallet._

_the cashier rung up the albums and pivoted, almost certainly looking for a bag to put the customers purchases._

_lance stared at the caseless phone for a moment. his legs, seemingly had a mine of their own, and speedily made their way to the front of the line. his hand hastily snatched up the device and lance bounced._

_literally bounced;_

_off a wall._

lance shivered at the memory, how in the world did he manage to get away with this?

he ran into a wall for petes sake.

of course after that he had briskly crawled around that wall and begun to trip his way back to the food court.

mullet boys phone still in hand.

it had been ten minutes, lance had just gotten through with hyperventilating, it was making his mouth dry.

instead he opted for pacing in the most far left corner of the food court. the phone had been shoved into his pocket by now, although his fingers still ghosted over it through the cloth.

_WHY IS IT STILL THERE?_

_WHY HASN'T IT MAGICALLY TELEPORTED AWAY?_

_WHERE IS THE WORMHOLE THAT WILL HELP HIM GET OUT OF THIS HORRIBLE ATTACK?_

lance leaned back, his head tilting up to meet the wall- he stared at the ceiling.

_what am i going to do?_

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_12:42am_

lance had been deep in though for a while when his eldest sister, leah called for him.

"lance!" she yelled from the opposite end of the food court.

"lance!" she tried again.

her footstep got louder and she pounded her way closer, "lance?"

she put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the touch, "lance, come on! get up!"

lance brought raised his head from his arms, instead cradling it in his hands, "oh hey, leah."

he had moved to sit at the closest table to the corner about ten minutes ago, his legs being to hurt from 'wall sit' position.

"lance, leo is missing!"

lance whipped his head towards his sister, his neck calling out pain from being thrown so quickly "what do you mean leo is missing?"

"we cant find him, he just disa- lance? where are you going!?"

lance huffed, "im going to find leo, obviously!"

lance picked up his speed, his eyes racking over every small child in the area, not caring if he looked like a creep.

"leo!"

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**  
_1:23pm_

lance let out a large sigh of relief. standing outside the arcade stood lances' mom, a bunch of children, and an ecstatic leo holding a red lion.

as lance sped over to them he could begin to hear bits of there conversation; "and then, he won me this lion!"

"no fair! mom! i want a lion too!"

"yeah! tell him he has to share!"

"no! keif won it for me, its mine!" leo barked.

lance walked up slowly, hiding behind his mother. he looked down at the younger boy with the red lion wrenched in his grip as he jumped from his hiding spot, "whos keif?"

leo smile grew even bigger, "lanny! lanny! look at what keif got me!" he held up his lion again, his face getting blocked by the view.

lance picked him and sat him on his hip, "who's keif?"

leo lifted his small arm and point ahead of him, "over there."

lance tilted his head to the side, "i dont see anyone."

leo squinted at lance, mischief swirling in his eyes, he leaned forward to whisper in lance's ear "hes hiding."

lance smiled and looked at the fair haired boy, "oh.."

"should we scare him?"

"oh you know me so well leo."

 

all the children gather around, following behind leo as he loudly shushes them. "he's this way."

they all begin over exaggeratedly tiptoeing towards the direction leo led them. their giggles a loud give away, but lance played along.

"were here." the four year old whispers, "on the count of tree."

"one."

"two."

"AHHHH." a figured yells, popping out from behind a basketball game. the figure swoops leo up in his arms, twirling in circles. leo laughs loudly as he begins to tickle him, "keif! no, st-hahah"

all the other children scream and rush away, their arms flinging madly in the air. "run away!"

lance chuckles at his siblings and turns back to 'keif' and leo.

"keif! this iss lanny, lanny this iss keif!"

they both look towards each other, locking eyes and visibly freezing, their bodies going rigid. lance's heart begins to thump wildly. standing in front of him was his one and only two year stalking victim. lance couldn't stop his eyes from taking in his appearance.

_shit, why is he so fucking hot?_

_when did he put his hair up?_

lance swallowed the lump in his throat and struck his eyes back up to keif's unyielding glare. lance's heart stopped, his fingers going back to trace the outline of the boys phone in his pocket.

_does he know?_

_does he know that i took it?_

"what are you staring at?"

_a boy with a sweet ass. ___

___and missing phone.. ____ _

____"you- uh- i- um, your shoes. their nic- cool."_ _ _ _

____keif put his hands on his hip, his shirt clinging to his body, "my shoes are nic- cool?" he hands fell to his sides and he squeezed his hands tight, his knuckles turning white. a moment of silence passes before keif manages to bark out, "are you insulting me?"_ _ _ _

____lance nearly choked at the tone of his voice._ _ _ _

_____that was clearly a compliment_ _ _ _ _

_____right?_ _ _ _ _

_____your shoes are cool._ _ _ _ _

_____yep, definitely a compliment._ _ _ _ _

____lance shook his head at keif, suddenly gaining some confidence back_ _ _ _

_____might as well take advantage of the situation right?_ _ _ _ _

____"no, actually i was just covering up my staring at your ABSolutely drool worthy body." he added a wink._ _ _ _

_____fuck, why did i say that, that was so bad._ _ _ _ _

____this time it was keifs turn to choke, a blush raised quickly on his face, "i know your making fun of me, you can just stop." he then quickly turned on his heel to leo and planted his feet down on the floor, "sorry lee i gotta go."_ _ _ _

____lee?_ _ _ _

____"but keif!"_ _ _ _

____"i told you," he pinched his nose with a smile, "it's keith."_ _ _ _

_____keith..._ _ _ _ _

____"but thats too hard to say."_ _ _ _

____keith's eyes glanced over to me, "sorry lee, bye."_ _ _ _

____keith quickly fled the area, leaving behind a sad leo, "he's so coowl."_ _ _ _

_____mhm._ _ _ _ _

____lance bit back his disappointment and twirled toward the abandoned child._ _ _ _

____"hey, leo its okay! you have me, im cool arent i?"_ _ _ _

____leo looked over to his brother, before glancing back to keith's retreating figure, "keif save me! my brothers a woser!"_ _ _ _

____lance brings his hand down to ruffle the youngers hair, "come on, punk."_ _ _ _

____lance bends down and offers leo a ride on his back, which he happily agrees too, hopping on his brother with as much force as he can, "fly piggy!" he giggles, pointing forward._ _ _ _

____lance groans and stands up almost one-hundred percent smoothly, "to mama!"_ _ _ _

____lance hooks his arms tighter around his brother legs and begins to hastily jog towards his family._ _ _ _

____"hey, keith, thanks for- you know saving my brother."_ _ _ _

____lance stops in his place, and peers around the corner. his oldest sister leah was standing back to him, but in front of keith. her fingers twirling a piece of her curly brown hair round and round._ _ _ _

____"oh, yeah. no problem." he sat flatly, moving to leaving._ _ _ _

____leah stuck her hand out to catch his arm, his glanced back her, pulling his arm from her grasps, "do you think i could get your number?"_ _ _ _

____"im sorry i-"_ _ _ _

____"come on lanny, we gotta get to-" lance shoved his hand over his brothers' mouth and hid fully behind the wall. he waited a few moments before peering back out._ _ _ _

____keith caught lances eye and coughed a few times, a blush arising again._ _ _ _

____"keith? you oka-"_ _ _ _

____"sure yeah, here." keith hurriedly wrote down his number and sprinted away._ _ _ _

____"come on lanny!" leo pulled on his hair._ _ _ _

____lance whinced, stopping the sigh of dejection from spilling out of his mouth, "alright, alright."_ _ _ _

____he hiked leo further on his back and put on a weary smile. he pushed off his back foot and ran to the rest of his family._ _ _ _

_____so he's straight._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 2700ish
> 
> hello! thanks for reading!
> 
> i try to update at least once a week
> 
> Family Chart:
> 
> Leah - 18  
> Lance - 17  
> Lynn - 15  
> Lousie - 11  
> Lucas - 7  
> Lexi - 6  
> Libby - 6  
> Lauren - 5  
> Leo - 4
> 
> Libby + Lexi are twins
> 
>  
> 
> i love comments btw ;)
> 
> THANKS BI
> 
> see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance asks for a favor, and keith gets a little defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a while, i'm sorry for that;-;
> 
> i don't really like this chapter 
> 
> it's been a while since ive wrote anything ive gotta get back into it
> 
> but enjoy!

chapter 3: he promised no lions

**lance**   
_monday_   
_7:46am | 14 minutes till period 1_

over the weekend- lance nearly died.

many times.

he would try his best to come up with an idea to solve his phone stealing habit- first time problem. but everytime he did, his mind wandered off to keith and his deep violet eyes. how they squished into crescents when he twirled leo round' in circles, a smile lighting up his face. not to mention, his black hair that had been mysteriously pulled into a ponytail that showed off the clear pale skin of his neck oh so perfectly. from there his mind would go a little— downhill. in all honesty he couldn't even form coherent thoughts at that point.

it usually ended in a heart attack, and lance wasn't too keen on dying so early in his youth, so he tried his best to come up with a solution for his problem as quickly as possible.

a thing lance has noticed over the years is that he is a great problem causer- not a problem solver.

he also thinks his friends have noticed too. 

"no."

"please hunk?"

hunk slammed his locker door shut, "no lance, last time you had me 'help you' in one of your brilliant ideas to fix some problem you made- i got suspended."

"hey! now that's not my fault. you should learn how to execute your part of the plan properly next time!"

"you never told me i was gonna have to ride that lion into the library."

"it would have worked."

"lance! i've never even touched a horse, no way i was ever gonna ride a lion into battle."

"i know, i know, i'm sorry hunk. I just really really really really need your help."

hunk sighed loudly, shaking his head exasperatedly, "no lions?"

"yes, yes i promise! no lions."

 

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**   
_period 1_

 

when lance walked into his first class he saw keith already seated at his desk, like usual. his head was down, his long hair covering his eyes. there were white earbuds placed in his ears, and his hand were busy doodling on the corner of his paper with his typical red robot themed pen.

lance unskillfully dodged past him and took his seat behind the shorter male.

lance sometimes wondered how keith never noticed him, or if he actually has and never did anything about it.

_maybe like me, but on a probably, not so stalkerish level._

_a boy can dream._

the teacher walked in, snapping lance out of his trance. although not long afterwards, he found his eyes back on keith.

with his elbow on the desk and hand squishing his cheek he studied the black mullet in front of him. 

_how does he get it to stay so-_

"could you stop fucking staring?"

 

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**   
_period 2_

"pidge, pidge, pidge." lance rushed into the room, hopelessly calling for his friend as he scurried to his desk.

pidge looked up, "what, what, what?"

"help."

"what did you do now?" they sighed, setting down their pencil.

lance glanced down, "promise you wont laugh."

"lance."

"ugh- fine!" he grabbed at the back of his neck, "keith caught me staring.." he finally mumbled.

"who?"

"keith, my crush. my family went to the mall, and he was there- he saved leo- but this morning he, he was there. he was in the class room. i was staring and he caught me."

"oh my god, how?" they laughed, "no- wait nevermind, i should probably be asking how he didn't notice before."

lance stayed quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. 

"what did he say?"

lance bit at his bottom lip, his cheeks turning red. he decided that not replying was his best option. 

pidge instantly burst out laughing, "now you have to tell me."

"what does he have to tell you?" hunk cut in, setting down his stuff in the desk in front of them. "god, have a class all the way across the school before 2nd period and you miss some things."

"lover boy got caught staring."

"you did not." hunk said, smiling.

"its not my fault! i thought i'd be an expert after two years anyway."

"what did he say! what did he say!" 

"he said, and i quote, 'could you stop fucking staring." lance muttered, imitating keith.

hunk and pidge both break out in laughter, "i can't believ-"

"yeah, yeah, why am i even friends with you guys?"

"you love us."

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**   
_lunch_

lance, hunk, and pidge decided to sit outside away from everyone today, they usually only do this once a week. although anymore time and people begin to question where they go and follow them out to join them. 

they sit under a large tree, at the abandoned picnic tables in the back of school, everyone has seemed forgotten about. they would love to keep it that way. it was one of the only safe space le away from the crowd.

"oh yeah, hunk imma' need you to do that thing for me at the end of lunch."

_everyones happier after theyve had food right?_

"oh yeah, what'd ya' need?"

"help what?"

"lance came to me this morning, begging for my help."

pidge raised a sideways brow at him, "and you agreed?"

"he promised no lions." hunk shrugged.

"but it's lance."

"yeah? well pidge, your gonna be the one that wishes they were helping me because hunk gets to meet mullet boy."

"what?"

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**keith**   
_end of lunch_

"uh- excuse me?" 

keith shifts his eyes from his book to the intruder, turning into a glare out of habit.

the smiley boy flinches and keith instantly feels bad, but doesn't soften his eyes either way. 

"what?" he comes out harsher than excepted and the other boy squeaks, "nevermind, have a good day." before running away.

_good job keith you scared him off._

_keith merely shakes his head and goes back to his book._

_a few minutes later the same guy from before marches in, a new look a determination on his face. although you can still see the uncertainty he has tried to push to the back of his mind._

_"keith?"_

_the boy whips his head up from his book, and raises his brow, "how do you know my name?"_

_"friend."_

_"how do they know my name?"_

__no one knows my name, not even my teachers._ _

_"im sure you'd want to know the answer to that." before keith can say anymore the stranger reaches for his pocket._

_as if reacting on instinct keith lunges for his bookbag, but draws back when he sees the taller male pull out keiths missing phone._

_"so it was you?" keith force his eyes to fall up and down the figure in front of him, "funny you dont seem like a thief."_

_"thief?" he stands there for a minute before his eyes widen, "that little brat- im so sorry, my friend said he saw you leave this behind and asked me to return it-"_

_"why not just return it himself?"_

_"funny that you mention that, he uh- he said that you don't like him very much." hunk replied, slowly putting the phone down on the table in front of keith._

_keith quirks an eye brow at him, "i don't ever remember talking to anyone at this school."_

__great now he knows your a fucking loser, why would you say that._ _

_hunks eyes soften and leave keiths figure to shift around, "sorry i'm not able to say anymore information- i must leave." he watches as hunk bows and sprints away from him as fast he can._

__did he just bow at me? am i that intimidating, did he not want to be next to me that much?_ _

_keith watched as the guy rounds a corner to the hall. he sighs, as much as he'd hate to admit it, it was nice having some actual conversation with someone other than the orphanage cat._

_he leans across the table to pick up his phone._

_when he sits back down he turns it on and is immediately swarmed with texts from that girl at the mall._

_keith cringes at the memory. the impulse he has to hide his sexuality going into autopilot._

_he opens up the messages app and blocks the number, not even bothering to read the messages._

__not like i'm going to see them again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 1394
> 
> sorry ive been a little busy ;-; 
> 
> but i'm gonna start updating more frequently now
> 
> so yeah
> 
> sorry this chapter is a little short they should go back to normal length soon
> 
> also keiths pov aye?
> 
> anywho thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: lance had a tiny breakdown
> 
>  
> 
> lance reallly likes keith.   
> and it's all thanks to that one time in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i wrote this like two days ago and forgot to post it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> go me! ;-;

chapter 4: "goodbye."

**lance**   
_monday_   
_after school | 3:29pm_

"so hunk, how was keith?" 

"pidge!" lance exclaimed, the apples of his cheeks turning the lightest shade of red. 

"what?" 

lance scoffed before turning his voice to a whisper, leaning in close, "it sounds like you're asking him if keith is any good in bed." 

"seriously lance?" pidge let out a breathy chuckle, pushing their glasses back up their nose, "jealous?"

"very." 

pidge snorted, "wouldn't doubt it."

hunk groaned changing the subject back to the original, "honestly lance, that's not how i interpreted it at all." 

"what can i say, im kind of a-"

"stalker?"

"i was going to say hot shit that gets all the ladies."

pidge raise their eyebrows, "you? mr. one sided, two year crush on loner emo boy?" they chuckled, spinning on the swirly chair that sat on with a push of there foot. they spun slowly and from time to time changed directions.

lance picked up a pillow from their bed, aiming it at the dizzying freshman, "well some day you'll be calling me mr. whatever keiths last name is and i'll be the one laughing." he finished, chucking the deadly weapon out of his hand.

pidge caught it without missing a beat, "you cant even say the word sex without dying of embarrassment." they threw it back.

_"katie! watch your language!"_

"ugh." they whispered before yelling back, "sorry mom!"

_"and get some friends your own age!"_

"will do mom!"

lance and hunk looked at each other and started cracking up as pidge smiled at them.

pidges mom was nice, and loved the pair of juniors like they were her own children. but she still desperately wished for pidge to make some girl friends that weren't three years older.

although pidge denied any chance of that happening when they enrolled in practically every sophomore and junior class available to them.

"so," pidge smiled rotating their head to the end of the bed opposite of lances seat, "hunk."

hunk sat there for the longest time, trying to decide how to word what he wanted to say, "he was pretty-"

"i know right!"

hunk looked over at lance with a confused furrow to his brows, "was pretty- intimidating." he continued slowly.

"what do you mean?" pidge asked.

"well, remember how i came back saying how i had the sudden urge to pee on the way over to the table?"

lance and pidge both grimace but respond with a silent nod to both their heads.

"it was keiths fault."

pidge laughs again for what seemed like the hundredth time they'd gotten home, "how- what did he do?"

hunks eye widened, "guys, _i swear to god._ he had the scariest glare ive ever seen." 

pidge stopped fidgeting and moved to sit criss cross, placing their hands on their knees, "why'd he glare at you?"

"that's the thing! i have absolutely no idea!"

the three of them sat in silent tension before lance decided he couldn't take it any more. he heaved a sigh and frowned at his friends, "he doesn't really like people, give him a break." 

"lance. your literally the embodiment of a people person."

"yeah but-"

"no 'yeah buts' about it- i thought he was gonna pull a frickin' gun out on me when i reached for my pocket to pull out his phone!"

"lance this kid could be a murderer for all we know."

lance pursed his lips and glance between pidge and hunk, "i get it, i know, ive been watching him for two years for petes sake!" 

"lance, maybe you should just try and forget about him."

pidge agreed, glancing from hunk to lance, "yeah, maybe this isn't the best idea."

lance took in a sharp breath of air, "he doesn't seem like the most innocent person but, i know, i know, i just, fuck- i get it— i get it.. hes- fuck hes—"

_he's not guilty either._   
_hes not what he seems._   
_hes not a bad person._

lance just couldn't seem to be able to conjure what he wanted to say. he had so much to say yet, it wouldn't come out. lance wanted to scream at himself. they were just trying to help.

_if anything i'm the bad person._   
_i'm the bad-_

_i'm a bad person._

hunk and pidge sat frigid, their eyes glazing over in concern. although any composure they had was thrown out the window as soon as lance started hyperventilating. "lance!?"

they both sprang up and darted towards him. hunk took him into a big embrace and rocked him back and forth. his arms cradling his shoulders. pidge took his much larger hands into their own.

"lance it's gonna be okay."

"i-im s-so-r- im s- ry- i-"

"lance, shh, its fine."

"you have nothing to apologize for."

"it's not your fault."

it is my fault.

"shhhh, your okay, your okay."

 

highly sensitive personality.

it caused the victim to be, well, overly aware of their emotions. although it does allow them to able to comprehend things clearer. to be able to notice things that other people are not. details and signs normal people would miss, became easier for people with highly sensitive personality disorder to pick up on. Unfortunately their life is forced a state of always being that time of the month.

only ten times the emotion and a lot less physical pain.

lance was thrusted this.. hardship, as his parents call it, when he was seven.

he found out when he had his first episode, and then they went on consistently. one every week, one every other week, two or three times a month, once a month. eventually lance was able to get a better grasp on his heightened emotions.

although they still appeared.

pidge and hunk are two of the three of his friends that know. he's had a few before that found out. they all left him after experiencing a few episodes.

"god, you over react to everything." they had said.

"you act like a fuc-kinNg baby."

"what the fuc--c k is wrong with yo-"  
            "your     weir"ju  st s—hut up."d"      "i hat-—ou  
"jesus christ yo-  
ur ann    o    "don't talk to--e a     nY  
m—re      "y                                       in  
          g"  "i'   m no   t you       r f   rien-" "yo  
ur a          fr-e  
ak."   "- kill      yo-"     "your                 nth   i nn    n  
-g -ut a bur—en." "  
urs-elf."

 

although the one that always hurt him the most was the one he always suspected to come.

"goodbye." 

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**lance**   
_after school | 8:46pm_

lance awoke from his sleep with a killer headache and mild memory issues. 

_where am i?_

he glanced around the dark, eventually recognizing it as the guest room at pidges house, thanks to the small amount of light flowing in through the windows that allowed him the see the outline of everything in the room. 

he let out a grunt and rolled to his side. bright green light blinded his eyes, he blinked them rapidly to adjust to it. 

_8:47_

_how long have i been asleep?_

lance stretched his arms over and arched his back, it cracking several times in the process. once finished he layed back down flat, his arms behind his head, and stared and the white ceiling.

_what happened?_

he remembered some self flattery, then his friends accusing his crush of being a murder. 

_then you over reacted like a baby and nearly lost two of your only real friends._

_i over reacted because of keith._

_the most likely straight boy, that wants nothing to do with me._

_the boy im practically in love with._

_the boy i know i should forget about._

_yet, why can't i give up on him?_

_i know i'll never have a chance, yet i still try._

_why?_

lance knew why. it was because he's seen a glimmer of the real keith, and he loved it. hes not what people think he is. hes not a murderer, or a freak. behind his glare is just a lonely kid that needs a friend.

lance wanted to be that friend.

he wanted to the one to make him laugh, and help him with his problems. he wanted to be the one to kiss away the pain.

he wanted to help keith become who he really is, to allow him to be the _childish and immature 14 year old that curses people out_ as he talks to himself that he really is.

most of his friend believe he likes keith just for his looks. which he would consider a complete lie, although his looks were a bonus. 

there had been many instances, after watching keith for many years, where keith had let his true self slip.

weather it be keiths eyes lighting up as he adamantly read a book, or his peaceful expression as he mouthed the words to whatever music he was listening too on his phone.

keith trying to keep himself from screeching at the slow ass wall of people walking in front of him.

he loves the fact that keith secretly loves strawberries, but nearly spit out a spoonful of peas.

one of lance favourites is the way keith twirls his hair around his finger when he is focused. 

he loves that keith talks to himself. it was cute, and practically the reason lance knows keith is a fluffy bun instead of a murderer.

lance had first seen keith in the library. it was nearing the middle of freshman year. lance sat in a beanbag in the farthest back corner, merely scanning the library. it was another quiet place that lance had learned practically no one in the school seemed to know existed. 

lance has been following the titles of the books with his finger behind him when he heard shallow shuffling in front of him. there was a boy, about his age. he looked sad, lonely, but kinda adorable?

the boy had pitch black hair that fell all over the place. it reached to about an inch below his ear and did a light swoop at the bottom that made lance smile. 

there were bangs, they looked like they were being grown out for just a month or two too long, they covered half his eyes.

the dark color contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. 

when the boy tilted his head up, and the outrageously long bangs flew out of the way, lances heart nearly stopped.

lance really loved his eyes. _still does._ they remind him of space. not a boring empty space full of black holes and vacuums. but a universe full of color and secrets. stars and planets you could only dream of seeing. a place he wished he could go.

he watched as the shorter boy stopped in front of the mystery section and turned his back to him. he began pulling all sorts of books. 

everytime he found one he liked he turn around and set it on the table a foot away, giving lance of view of his smile.

lance just stared as he picked out book after book.

then he heard a gasp, it was small and quiet, and oh so cute. the boy glance around with a blush afterwards, scared that someone might have heard him. 

then the boy smiled and stretched toward the very top shelf, reaching for the thickest book. he was on his tippy toes, one arm up and the other keeping his balance.

"come on. don't give up." he pouted. "why cant i just grow two fucking inches?" 

"or levitate!" he added on last second, "that'd be cool."

he finally let his arms relax and looked around him. his eyes lighting up as he saw the chair tucked under the table, "chair!" he cheered.

he dragged it over the the shelf and move to step up, "i swear, one day i'm going to be seven feet tall!" he decided gesturing wildly. "then we'll see whose laughing. me or those fucking giraffes in the hallway!"

"i mean honestly this is a school, not a zoo! no need to trample the short kids just because your tall." he continued, using the shelfs to hoist himself up. 

he looks up to the ceiling thoughtfully, "although, it does sound fun."

he pulls on the book wedged in between the shelf and a much smaller book. it pops out and he nearly falls out of the chair.

lance flinches up as if he were going to rush and catch him. but relaxing back into the beanbag when he saw he was perfectly okay.

the male jumps off his leverage with the book in one hand and then grabs the back of the chair with the other. hhe swirls the chair on one leg and pushes in back into place, "thanks chair! you were a great help." 

lance laughs a little as the boy pats the back of the chair. 

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> next update should be within a week!  
> btw the phone and stuff WILL play an actual part in the story later
> 
> LOVE YOU <3  
> stay beautiful my babes


End file.
